


Black and Blue (A Minjoon Fanfic)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Prostitution, Public Sex, References to Drugs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I had been on the wrong side of the law for a long time.  I was your typical bad boy, shitty upbringing, got into drugs, sleeping around, stealing, you name it.  I even looked the part, covered in tattoos and piercings with brightly dyed hair, making most of normal society give me a wide birth.  One cold night, I bit off more than I could chew and was beaten up and left hurt and bleeding when a good Samaritan came to my aid.  I woke up later in his home, only to find this normal looking, kind man taking an interest in me.    I didn't want to drag him into my lifestyle so I kept it hidden.  But would I really be able to keep it hidden completely once I found out that he was a cop?*This is an AU. In no way shape or form are any of the characters a reflection on BTS' real personalities/mannerisms/orientations. The characters are entirely a work of fiction. I do not "ship" the members in reality.*
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Lee Jieun | IU, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I do not give ANYONE permission to use any of my story in any capacity. My works are entirely of my own writing and original. Yes, the names of the characters are obviosuly BTS members, but anything beyond that is original. Any attempt to publish scenes/parts of my story with details changed and use it as your own will be in direct violation of my copyright and actions will be taken.

**~ Jimin's POV ~**

I brushed off my knees as I stood, the dirt and little pebbles sticking to my skin through the rips in my jeans.

"Damn, I was kind of joking when I said those lips were made for sucking dick but they really were. Can't remember the last time I've had head that good." he said, tucking his dick back into his boxers before zipping up his jeans as I gave him a fake smile.

"What can I say, I'm good at what I do. It's why I can charge so much for it too." I answered, opening my palm. He grumbled and took out his wallet, pulling out a note and slipping it in my hand making my forehead wrinkle.

"Uh, I told you the price was double this. You wouldn't be trying to stiff me, would you?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"It's all the cash I have on me right now." he said as he began to slip his wallet back into his pocket. I narrowed my eyes and slipped my hand into my pocket, grabbing my switchblade and keeping it concealed as I walked up slowly and stayed flush to him as his back was rested against the brick wall of the club.

"Awww, you see normally I expect cash up front, but you were so incredibly eager I didn't want to break the mood. And now, now you are gonna make me be mean to you." I said as I pulled the blade out and opened it, pressing the flat of it against his inner thigh, right near his flaccid cock.

"What the fuck?" he asked, starting to push at me until I pressed it firmly into him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I keep this thing razor sharp and it could cut through your clothing and skin like butter before you could shove me away. So I strongly suggest you dig that wallet back out of your pocket and give me the money we agreed upon, plus some extra for causing me trouble." I said through gritted teeth as he slowly reached into his pocket and fished out his wallet. He grabbed out a few notes and held it out to me as I snatched it before taking a few steps back, him sneering at me.

"You fucking bitch." he spat at me as I shoved the money in my pocket along with the closed blade, now locked.

"You shouldn't have tried to stiff me." I shrugged, turning and walking out of the alleyway next to the club. There were a few people standing outside smoking, the thumping bass of the music inside still audible as I mingled near them, reaching for the half a joint in my metal cigarette case before lighting up and taking a nice, long draw, happy to get the taste of cum off of my tongue. 

"Chim? Is that you?!" I heard a voice shout as I turned to face a crowd of people, a tall smiling face weaving among them to make his way to me.

"Hey Kook." I said as I looked up at him and his signature toothy grin.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since we were in high school!! It's so good to see you!" he said, pulling me into a hug, as my eyes widened.

"Y-Yeah, you too." I said, stiffly returning the hug as he released me.

"I didn't know you moved to Seoul! I mean, I kind of wondered what happened when you just disappeared off of the face of the earth, but damn, what are the odds!! You look fantastic!" he said, making me want to duck my head in embarrassment. 

"You do too. Jesus, you are as thick as three people." I said, poking at his muscular chest as he laughed heartily.

"Yeah, I bulked up a good bit. So what are you doing here? You live in this area?" he asked, as I nodded subtly.

"Not far from here. You?" I asked as he gave me a big smile.

"Yeah, one of my buddies from work got a promotion so we are out celebrating. So, anyone special in your life?" he asked as I scoffed.

"I have neither the time nor the patience for that shit. What about you?" I asked as he laughed.

"I can understand that. My girlfriend Jieun takes up a good bit of my time, but she is pretty awesome, I wouldn't have it any other way." he smiled.

"Glad to see you happy, man." I answered as I took another inhale and offered it to him. He looked around and shook his head subtly before I put it out against the outside of the metal case and stowed it away.

"I would but, work ya know?" He said as I nodded, feeling awkward.

"It's good to see you Kook." I said as he gave me a fond smile and reached for his wallet.

"You too Jimin hyung. I really should get back to my friends, but here, this is my card and it has my cell number on it. Give me a call or text sometime soon, we should hang out and catch up soon." he smiled. I smiled softly down at the card before shoving it down in my pocket and looking up at him, my heart heavy.

"Sounds good. I'll see you around." I said as he gave me a small wave and walked off to be with his friends. I turned away and walked down the damp sidewalk, my shoes scuffing the pavement occasionally. I walked the few blocks until I reached my neighborhood, known for being a more seedy part of town; the place I belonged. I walked past the several doors, full of barking dogs, crying children, shouting neighbors or loud televisions, one loud couple having sex, until I reached my door. Once I walked through the door, I was met with the quiet of my own little tiny studio apartment, dimly lit. I walked to the bathroom and immediately stripped myself of my clothing and took a scalding shower, washing off all the sweat and grime of the club. As I stepped out and rubbed the towel over my hair, I followed by wrapping the towel around my waist and staring at myself through the fogged up mirror. My face was gaunt, my orange-peach hair was fading slightly, the dark roots beginning to show, my tattoos contrasting against my skin, my clearly defined muscles smoothening out. I sighed and stared down at the sink, feeling heavy hearted as I no longer wanted to see the person staring back at me. I walked out of the bathroom and slipped on some boxer briefs before flinging myself backwards on my bed. I don't know why I let seeing Jungkook bother me. I was the same person I was back then in truth, I just had more tattoos and piercings now, but even then I was smoking behind the bleachers, fucking students in empty classrooms, even blowing or fucking a few teachers to keep out of trouble. Nothing had really changed, I guess it was just seeing him being successful and happy, knowing that wasn't something I was able to achieve. I grabbed a pipe off of my table and decided to take a couple of hits to relax me, but my phone rang before I could, making me roll my eyes and drop the pipe on the table.

"Chim." I answered with a sigh, really not in the mood to be bothered.

" _My favorite little slut. You got my money?"_

"Donghae, you are relentless." I groaned, opening and closing my lighter as I heard him let out a low chuckle.

" _Well, that's what happens when you borrow money from me. Your deadline is in two days Chim, you know this. I don't like how close you're cutting it."_

"Relax, I have a job tomorrow and it will get the rest. I will bring it by tomorrow." I said, rolling my eyes.

" _Good. Would hate for something to happen to that pretty little face of yours. Of course, we all know that isn't your only money maker."_

I scoffed and hung up, tossing my phone on my bed before picking my pipe back up and lighting it up. A knock at my door made me groan and cough on the smoke I was attempting to hold in. 

"Hurry up and let me in, it's colder than a witch's titty out here!" I heard my friend say, making me smirk as I opened the door and let him inside.

"Well maybe if you didn't dress like that you wouldn't freeze your balls off." I said as he rolled his eyes and took his shoes and jacket off before diving for the covers on my bed.

"You know I don't like to dress like this. Don't judge, I had a client who requested it. Besides, I know I've seen you dress like this too." Taehyung said as his teeth chattered.

"I know, I'm just fucking with you. Are you really that cold?" I asked as he nodded shakily, his lips looking a little blue.

"Come cuddle me, please." he said through still chattering teeth. I put my pipe down on the table and walked over to the bed, climbing under the covers and gasping at the feeling of his cold skin in contrast to my own warm skin.

"Goddamn Tae, you are freezing! I know fishnets and a jean skirt isn't that warm, but why are you so fucking cold?!" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my neck, his freezing nose and lips pressed against me.

"The guy had a wife and she came home right after the act so I had to hide outside on the patio before I was fully dressed. She was stopping by to pick up a few things apparently, but I was stuck outside for like twenty minutes before she left." he said as my eyes widened.

"Jesus Taehyung! God, let me warm you up." I said as I began rubbing my arms up and down his back through his thin shirt.

"Every part of me is freezing, even my balls!" he whimpered as he shifted his skirt up and wrapped his leg around one of mine. He wasn't lying, his inner thighs were freezing and I couldn't tell if his balls were touching me but he was so damn cold I felt such a pity in my heart for him. 

"Just stay here, I'll keep you warm." I said into his hair as he hummed, nuzzling into me slightly.

"Thank you Jiminie. You know, they always said when you enter this kind of work, you need someone to have your back. For the longest time, I didn't and I was j-just fine. But, now that I have you, I don't know what I would do without you." he said as he held me tightly as I nodded and rubbed his back. 

"I tell you what, why don't you take a hot shower? You can borrow some of my sweats and I will make ramen and we can stay snuggled up under the covers." I suggested as I felt his body shake, and a warm tear hit my shoulder as he let out a sob.

"Yeah, yeah please." he said, as I squeezed him to me.

"Alright, we have a plan then." I said as he squeezed me even tighter.

"Soon, let's just stay like this a little longer." he sighed, as I nodded. I met Taehyung shortly after I moved to Seoul, and it was one of the best thing that could have happened to me. He was arguing with some sleazy scumbag outside of a club one night and I saw the guy slap Tae across the face, and I saw red. I walked over and just started beating the shit out of the guy and when I was finished and his unconscious body was slumped there, Tae took the money out of his wallet, grabbed me by the hand, took me down a couple of back roads and pushed me against the wall, making out with me like mad. I wound up fucking him against the wall that night and that's where our friendship started. I learned all about his shady past and current status, and he learned all about mine. Since then, we were always there for each other, and it was helpful having someone else in this lifestyle that had your back. I noticed him shifting against me slightly, making me wrinkle my forehead as I looked down at him, his brow furrowed.

"Tae, he didn't get you off did he?" I asked as he shook his head and let out a subtle whine.

"No, and the bastard fucked me for an hour and I was left with blue balls. I was too cold to care at the time but now that I'm thawing out, it hurts like a bitch." he whined, almost rutting against my thigh.

"You've always liked my thighs, baby. Why don't you keep doing that until you cum like the dirty boy you are?" I said into his ear as I felt him shudder. He nodded quickly as several choruses of yeah spilled from his lips as he began grinding against my thigh in a faster, jerky movements. I reached my hands down and lifted his jean skirt, groaning as I saw his long cock trapped in the confines of his pantyhose, dripping steadily as he rutted against me.

"You made him wear a rubber, right baby?" I asked as Tae whimpered and nodded, grinding harder, his cock red and angry, weeping onto my thigh. I reached my hand around to his ass and slipped it into his pantyhose, pushing two fingers into his still slicked up and stretched entrance as he gasped, his thighs shaking as he pushed his ass back into my fingers. I crooked my fingers until I found his sweet spot, making him let out a whining moan, alternating between pushing back against my fingers and grinding forward into my leg.

"Mnnnn need to cum. C-Can I cum?" he asked, as I pressed particularly hard against his prostate.

"Cum baby." I said as he let out a keening whine and twitched forward, his thighs shaking with pleasure as he released.

"Good boy Tae, good boy." I said as he whimpered and panted, his body beginning to go lax.

"Thank you so much, Chim." he whimpered, nuzzling into my neck as I smiled and slowly removed my fingers.

"Nonsense. You know we are always here to take care of each other. Now, you need to clean up, and so do I. Come on, let's get up." I said, patting his ass as he whined, but began unwinding himself from me. 

By time we both cleaned up and were wearing sweats, watching dramas and eating ramen, I had forgotten that I felt shitty at all in the first place.

________________  
________________


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

"So, how do you feel now that you have finished your first month on vice?" Yoongi asked as I sighed and wiped my hand down my face.

"Exhausted. Didn't realize so many hookers didn't care that you were a vice cop and would try to blow you anyway." I said as Hoseok snickered.

"Yeah, you'll have that. They make it hard sometimes." Yoongi replied as Hoseok muttered a "literally" making a few of the other guys snicker. 

"You have done well though, really. I'm surprised you wanted to transfer over though." Hoseok said as I shrugged.

"Well, I don't have a family at home, so it's not like I have anyone home worrying about me...uh I mean... no offense intended Yoongi hyung." I said as he shrugged.

"None taken. Jin knew I was in vice when we met, and he managed to fall for me somehow anyway." he shrugged as I smirked. 

"It was those devilish and surly charms and underneath, the heart of the biggest softy I know." Hoseok said as I had to hide a laugh of my own. 

"Laugh and make fun if you want, but I've never been happier. When this job gets stressful, I have someone to go home to, someone to vent to and it is a lifesaver. Now enough about my personal life. Hoseok, did you get the name of that prostitute you've been connecting to a lot of men affiliated with narcotics?" he asked, as Hoseok took a sip of his coffee. 

"He goes by V but I haven't been unable to get his real name yet. His pimp is pretty elusive as well, but I think he mainly works out of Persona." Hoseok replied as I raised my eyebrows. Persona was a pretty seedy night club but it was always busy and would be easy to operate by blending in without attracting much attention.

"Alright, then Hoseok check it out and see if you can find this V. Joon, stick with your case and see if you can find a paper trail of any kind. I am sure they connect but don't force it. When we begin forcing things, we begin chasing our tails and that's when our work gets sloppy." Yoongi said as I nodded. 

We separated and began working on our cases, the office settling into a comfortable silence, save for the occasional rustling of papers or typing on a keyboard. I pushed my glasses up my nose and sighed as my eyes began to get a little sore from the constant focusing on computer screens and papers. My phone rang, startling me slightly, but at least it was only a vibration against the wooden desk and not a blaringly loud ringtone like Hoseok insisted on having.

"Joon." I said, picking up and waiting for the voice of my overly enthusiastic cousin to come on the line. 

_"Hyung! I am not disturbing your work, am I? I never know your schedule anymore."_

"Hey Jungkook. I mean, I'm at work, but I am always at work nowadays. Why, what's up?" I asked, tapping my pen absentmindedly on my desk.

_"Just checking in to see how things are going since you switched departments. You like it better?"_

"Well, it's not a matter of necessarily liking it better, but it is interesting. I am with more of my friends." I replied.

_"Oh! Speaking of friends, I ran into a friend from high school, can you believe it?!"_

"I don't know if I should be excited for you, or worried. You had some less than reputable friends in high school." I said, thinking of some of the stories of I remembered of Jungkook's high school days.

_"Nah, not this guy. I mean, we were all kind of finding ourselves in high school but he up and disappeared his senior year, so it was great to see him."_

"Well then I'm happy you were able to reconnect." I said, flipping between a few pages.

_"Yeah. Anyway, I miss you hyung and I was wanting to see if you would like to come out with me and a few of the guys from work to grab a drink tonight? They were thinking about going to Persona."_

"Persona huh? I heard that place is kind of shady." I said, but wondering if it wouldn't be a good opportunity to see things genuinely being a customer of the establishment.

_"I mean, the neighborhood isn't that great, but it isn't too bad. So, what do you say, want to come? Around nine?"_

"Alright, sure, sounds good. I'll see you then." I said before hanging up the phone. 

"Anyone want any coffee?" Hoseok asked as he stood from his desk, stretching.

"Hoseok, before you head that way, can you come here a sec?" I called across the room.

"Sure but if you want me to grab one of those mocha choco latte ya ya things, you can forget it. Cream and sugar is about as fancy as I get." he said as I scoffed and shook my head.

"No nothing like that. When did you plan on going to check out Persona?" I asked as he hummed in thought, leaning against my desk.

"Probably in a couple of days, why? Want to come with?" he asked.

"Well, my cousin Jungkook is going there with some of his friends tonight and invited me along. I figured if you wanted to come with me, it might make it look a little less suspicious if we were a group of younger guys." I suggested as he nodded.

"That's not a bad idea. Your cousin Jungkook isn't..." Hoseok trailed off.

"Nah, he's a good kid. He got into some trouble when he was in high school but I think it was just a phase he went through. He has had a tendency to keep less than savory friends in the past. I never met any of them personally, but God did my mother go on and on about it." I said as Hoseok chuckled.

"Eh we've all been there. My best friend in high school was responsible for vandalizing mural of the school mascot. He said that the Mustangs were too manly for a football team that liked to pick on kids that were part of the LGBTQ+ community, so he turned them into unicorns. Of course, being part of that community myself, I couldn't hold it against him." Hoseok smiled.

"I wouldn't have either. I can't relate though, I was always the nerdy kid with his nose buried in books." I replied as Hoseok laughed.

"I can see that, hasn't changed much." he responded, pushing my papers a little bit.

"You got me there. Anyway, he wants to meet around nine. Sound good to you?" I asked as he got up off of the desk and began strutting away.

"I will meet you there! Be prepared, you haven't seen the slick, smooth talking Hoseok." he said as he walked, making me chuckle. All I could hope was that Jungkook really was staying out of trouble and not mixing in with the unsavory characters that Hoseok would be hunting down.

*****

"Hyung!!" Jungkook called from amongst the crowd of people outside smoking.

"Hey Kook! Where you waiting out here for me?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure I found you and your partner cause it gets pretty crowded in there. My friends are already inside, they managed to score a table!" he grinned.

"My God, I think you've grown a whole foot since I last saw you, and I mean wider! How often are you hitting the gym now?" I asked as he hugged me quickly before letting me out of the hug, smiling at me with his smile that made him still look like a kid in my eyes. 

"I was going a lot more before Jieun moved in actually. Since then, I go when I can but I would rather spend time with her." he said, a goofy little smile on his face.

"Holy shit she has you whipped." I said as he shoved my shoulder.

"I mean I would fight you on that, but I am totally whipped for her and happy to admit it. She is amazing. What about you hyung, no one special? What about that girl you were dating last year?" he asked, tucking his arms in the pockets of his coat as he shivered slightly at the chilly night air.

"Relationships tend to fizzle out in my line of work. She didn't like that I spent so much time at work, so we just went our separate ways. I mean, it sucked but since then it's just been a few hook ups here and there, nothing serious." I shrugged.

"Hey, as long as you are still getting some." he ribbed, making me almost snort.

"Yeah, well it's been a while." I said, as he wrinkled his forehead.

"Well hyung, we are at a popular night club where there are plenty of available hot men and women around. You're a catch hyung!" he replied, making me laugh.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Jungkook. Oh, here comes my partner, Hoseok. Hoseok! Hey, this is my cousin Jungkook, Jungkook this is Hoseok." I said as Hoseok came jogging up. He did look completely different with his hair parted on the side and pushed up off of his forehead, and an earring?! 

"Nice to meet you. Joon has told me all about you." Hoseok said with a big smile as he shook Jungkook's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Jungkook smiled.

"Hoseok! You got an earring?" I asked as I went to touch it. He jerked his head away, giving me a displeased look.

"It's fake, alright? I like the look but there is no way in hell you are going to find me putting holes in my ears." He said, making Jungkook giggle.

"Let's go in now, I'm freezing my ass off!" Jungkook encouraged as we both gave each other a glance and began to follow Jungkook. The dark pink padded leather doors were opened and the music, heat and immediate smell of perfumes, cologne and sweat floated through the air. The thumping beat of the bass made it hard to hear anything besides muted mingling of voices. There was a large dance floor in the center of the club, tables lining the edge of the floor, as well as an elevated path and booths that lined the walls, dark curtains swept back with little lamps dimly lighting the faces of those drinking or lounging in the booths. A few of the curtains were closed, more than likely for activities that weren't entirely legal, but that would be hard to catch or prove without surveillance. I could see Hoseok's eyes darting around much like my own, but I tried to mainly follow Jungkook, making us seem a little less suspicious in case any eyes were wandering. 

"Over here!" Jungkook shouted over the music, pointing to a table near the corner of the club. As I reached the table, Jungkook plopped on the edge and scooted over, patting the padded bench, leaving enough room for Hoseok and I both.

"Guys, this is my cousin Namjoon. Namjoon this is Taeyong, Jaehyun, Lucas and Taeil." He rattled off as the men all shook my hand.

"My friend Hoseok is around here somewhere, but I think he is mingling already." I said, as they nodded. After a few minutes went by, Hoseok arrived with a drink for each of us, and he sat down, making pleasant conversation with Jungkook's friends. While Hoseok and I kept cool heads, nursing our drink slowly, the other guys threw back drink after drink, eventually making their way to the dance floor. I watched them all dance, a few women and men pushing between them all. Eventually Jungkook and his drunken self got up on one of the little platforms on the side of the dance floor and began dancing between a guy and a girl, making me shake my head.

"His girlfriend is going to kill him." I said as Hoseok chuckled.

"Hey, your cousin is hot, let him live his best life." Hoseok said, making me laugh and shake my head. 

"See anything catching your eye yet?" I asked, as he cut his eyes to the right. I looked in the direction of his eyes and saw a man sitting in a private booth with a few women and a couple of men nursing a drink as one of the women hung on him.

"He has had more people coming and going out of his booth than anyone else here. A couple of those women and one of the men haven't moved but he has sent a couple away. I think he is a pimp, but I need to watch for a little longer." He said as I nodded. 

"Ugh, I better get Jungkook in a cab home before he makes an ass of himself." I said as I saw the woman dancing in front of him getting a little bit handsy.

"Go play savior. Probably be better if we don't stick close together anyway." he replied as I nodded in agreement. I grabbed our coats and stood up, sighing as I mapped out my course through the crowd. As I weaved my way through, it felt like it took me forever to get to him through the throngs of bodies moving to the beat of the music. As I got to the foot of the platform, I looked up to see Jungkook smiling down at me.

"Come dance hyung!" he hollered, wobbling slightly as he extended a hand to me.

"I need some air, come with!" I shouted back to him as he nodded, almost stumbling as he jumped down off of the platform, grinning at me as the lights glistened off of his sweaty brow. I threw his coat over his shoulders and helped him through the crowd and through the front doors, the freezing cold air feeling welcoming against our sticky hot skin.

"Oh my gosh, you should dance more hyung!" Jungkook laughed, making me shake my head. 

"Did you take a cab here, Kook?" I asked as he snickered.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, slipping his arms into his coat.

"I think I should call one for you. Jieun will be waiting for you, and if you go home with moves like that, I think she will be a happy camper." I said, trying to pull any excuse I could out of my ass so he would go home peacefully. He smirked and giggled as I got out my phone and used an app to begin ordering a car for him.

"She does like the way I move my hips, I can say that much. She likes my stamina too." he giggled, making me shake my head. I literally had to eventually hold him up, him blabbering on about he and his girlfriend's sex life, but as long as it kept him entertained and preoccupied until the cab arrived. As it did, I tucked him in and gave the cab driver an extra twenty for having to deal with his drunken state.

"Alright, he is going to take you to your place. Just stay in the cab and you will be home to Jieun before you know it. I'll call you tomorrow." I said as he smiled up at me, patting my arm as I buckled him in.

"Goodnight hyung. Thank you for coming out with me." he said, leaning his head on me and making me chuckle.

"Of course. We will do it again sometime. Goodnight Jungkook." I said, ruffling his hair slightly before closing the door. I decided to stay outside for a few minutes, enjoying the cold air before going back in and checking on Hoseok, staring up at the night sky. I found myself walking along the sidewalk a little ways from the club, trying to get away from the crowds of people to let my head calm down from the constant noise as I breathed in the night air. As I walked along the sidewalk, the sound of a glass bottle hitting the pavement to my left made me startle, my head whipping to look down the alleyway. I shivered and shook it off, deciding to turn back around and head to the club, remembering that I still was in a shady part of town, before I heard a low groan. I turned back toward the alleyway and took a few steps into it, biting the inside of my lip as I cautiously walked a little further in. I was about to leave, chalking it up to nerves, when what I saw made my eyes widen and my mouth drop open in horror.

"Holy fuck."

___________________  
___________________


	3. Chapter 3

**~Jimin's POV~**

*****Same Day*****

Oh my God, would this bitch ever cum? She was like having sex with a spider monkey! Every time I would get going in a good position, she would want to stop and change. Normally I didn't take clients like Taehyung did, nor did I have a pimp, but Taehyung managed to hook me up with one so I could get the last bit of cash I owed Donghae. 

"Fuck!! Yes yes, right there!" She moaned in her high pitched, whiny voice. I rolled my eyes and gripped the back of her neck, pushing her face down into the pillows to hopefully muffle her noises. This was probably going to be an instance of where I would have to fake it and whack off when I got home because I could not see myself cumming to her. The more annoyed I became and rougher I fucked her, the more she seemed to like it, which suited me just fine.

"You gonna cum for me you filthy whore? Hmm? Gonna let me give you what your husband can't?" I asked as I leaned over her back, slamming my hips against her as she screamed into the sheets. With a few more thrusts I felt her release around me, finally. I stilled in her and flexed my cock a couple of times to give her the illusion that I was pleased too before pulling out and heading to the bathroom to wrap up and throw out the empty condom.

"No one has ever fucked me like that before. It was incredible. "She said as I smirked and began to pull my clothes on.

"No one huh?" I asked as I buttoned my jeans.

"No one. I married my husband for his money, not what is in his pants. We will definitely have to do this again. " she smiled as she pulled the sheet up over herself.

"I am not on the normal rotation but I'll see what I can work out." I replied, slipping my shirt over my head. Yeah right, that would be a cold day in hell. I left the hotel room and back into the cold air, happy to get away from her. I shivered as I made my way to my car and sat there rubbing my hands together after I started it up. My muscles ached as I sat there in the cold, anxious to get home and take a shower. Granted, it did feel like a weight was off of my shoulders, now knowing my debt would be payed off to Donghae, despite how I had to do it. I put on some music as I made my way back to my apartment, more to keep me awake than anything. I was tired, cold, sore and wound up; simply put, ready for this day to be over.

As I walked into my apartment, I smiled to still see Taehyung snuggled up under my covers, his face smashed into the pillows. I began stripping myself of my clothes and headed into the shower, so thankful for the water to warm me up and relax my sore muscles. I was almost finished when Taehyung's voice startled me back to alertness from my relaxed state.

"Chim? When did you get back?" A yawning Taehyung asked from the other side of the shower curtain.

"Just a few minutes ago. You could have warned me that bitch was a whiner." I said as I heard him chuckle.

"I've never fucked her, I wouldn't know. How did it go?" he asked as I sighed, rinsing the conditioner from my hair.

"She was everywhere! As soon as I would get a good rhythm going, she would switch positions. I made her cum and apparently no one has ever fucked her like that, even her husband who she married for his money, but I just couldn't finish." I said, as I heard him sigh. 

"I'm sorry Jimin, I didn't know she would be like that. She didn't even finish you?" he asked, as I turned the water off.

"Nah I faked it so I could get the fuck out of there." I chuckled as I opened the curtain and grabbed the towel off of the rack, bringing it up to my face and wiping it off. I began to dry my hair and couldn't help but let a gasp escape my lips when I felt warmth around the head of my cock. I pulled the towel away to look down to see Taehyung on his knees outside the shower, his lips wrapped around me as he stared up into my eyes.

"Fuck, Tae what.. you don't have to..." I trailed off, allowing my eyes to roll back as he took me deep into his warm mouth, my length hardening immediately. I had to put my arm up on the wall to steady myself as he began bobbing his head up and down, his long fingers cradling my balls and tugging on them gently.

"God, you're so amazing at this." I said, threading my fingers through his hair as he hummed around me, making me shiver. I felt him tighten his lips and this tongue began moving more against me as I he ran his free hand up and down my thigh, gripping it slightly.

"Tae I won't last long. I'm s-still pretty worked up hng!" I moaned as he deepthroated me, gagging around me as he stared up at me, before pulling off and stroking me deftly with his long fingers.

"That's okay, I didn't think you would. You need release, so just cum for me Jimin." he said, before opening his mouth. He placed my head against his tongue on his open mouth and stroked me quickly, looking up with a slight smirk in the corners of his mouth. I began to breathe heavily, letting myself relax as I felt my thighs begin to tremble, that amazingly warm heat begin to pool in my stomach as my balls began to draw up.

"Gonna cum, Tae." I warned, my voice shaky as he smiled before closing his lips around my cock and sucking hard, flicking his tongue around my head as he stroked. I dropped my head back and gripped his hair and groaned as I came, that heat spreading through every inch of my body before my entire body relaxed, my legs feeling almost as though they would give out from under me as he slipped me out of his mouth.

"Thank you, that was amazing." I said in a lazy voice as Tae chuckled and got up off of his knees.

"I'm glad. You needed it, and besides, you helped me last night." he said, making me chuckle.

"True. God, I think I want to nap and then I have to dress and meet Donghae later this evening. He will be at the club, right?" I asked as Taehyung shifted on his feet.

"Yeah, I will be there too. I almost have my debt paid off though, so thankfully I will be free of him too. I managed much better when I was on my own." he replied, making me feel sad for him. I know we lived shit lives, but Tae had it particularly bad growing up.

"We'll have to go out on the town when you finish." I said as I followed Taehyung out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, slipping on some fresh sweats. 

"Come on, I'm all for going back to bed before I have to leave and get ready for tonight." Tae said, climbing back in my bed, making me laugh. I climbed in after him and as soon as my head hit my pillow, I let out a deep groan of satisfaction and comfort. Before I knew it, I was falling into a deep sleep, exhausted from the days events.

******

I took the last draw of the bit of my joint that was left before putting it out under my foot. Persona was packed as it always was, and I just wanted to get in, pay him his money, and get out before I got roped into anything else. As soon as I walked in and heard the sound of the thumping music, I already wanted to turn back around and leave. I saw Donghae sitting in the back of the club in his usual booth, a few of his girls and Tae in the booth with him. I wished so badly I could rescue him from this situation but it was beyond me. His debt was far more than I could afford to pay. I walked up to the booth through the thick crowd, Donghae locking his eyes on me as soon as I stepped through the edge of the crowd. I was beginning to sweat already in my leather jacket, but I didn't plan on being here long enough to take it off.

"Well well, cutting it close." Donghae said as I took the couple steps up to stand in front of his booth. I reached in my pocket and took the bundle of cash and tossed it on the table in front of him. He looked around with a scowl on his face before taking the cash and slipping in it into his jacket pocket.

"And here is some extra to put towards Taehyung's tab." I said, pulling out the few notes I had left, tossing them in front of him on the table. He stared down at the money and then back up at me as he took a sip of the dark liquor in his glass. He put it down on the table before jutting his hand out quickly to reach Taehyung, squeezing his cheeks in one of his hands as he pulled his face close.

"Have other people working to try to get you out from under my grasp sooner, eh?" he said, squeezing as I slammed my fist down down on the table, making him release Tae's face.

"For fuck's sake, no. He did nothing of the sort, this is money I want to give to help out because he fucking deserves it. Some of the trash clients he has had to deal with have been horrible. I mean, just last night he came to me almost frozen half to death because a client left him outside without his damn clothes! He works his ass off for you, and this was just to help." I said, as Taehyung, ducked his head, rubbing his cheeks.

"Watch to the fuck you are talking to. I don't need your pocket change, Tae will pay off his own way, like you have all had to do." Donghae replied with a sneer, throwing the money at me. I looked to Tae who subtly shook his head before I turned around and left the booth, heading for the door of the club before my temper got the better of me and I punched someone. I shoved through the door and let out a growl, balling my hands into fists, fighting the urge to go back in there and give him a piece of my mind, or a few nice hits of my fist. I began to walk down the sidewalk before I felt myself getting yanked to the side into the alleyway. I stumbled on my feet, almost falling but righting myself to come face to face with four men.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, straightening my jacket, not in the mood to deal with bullshit.

"Someone sent to show you what happens to those who fuck with those who have more money and power than you can ever have." one of the men said, making me roll my eyes.

"And which self-righteous asshole would that be?" I asked, subtly slipping my hand into my pocket, reaching for my switchblade. 

"The one who's wife you fucked." another said. As I pulled my hand out of my pocket and opened the blade, I had no chance to move it as one of the men grabbed me from behind, wrapping his arms around my chest and upper arms. I felt a fist connect with my stomach, knocking every bit of air out of my lungs, making me gasp repeatedly trying to catch my breath, coughing as I felt the next punch land on my face. My ears were ringing as the next blow landed, making my vision go dark from the force of the man's fist hitting my face. I almost couldn't feel the next few blows, my head went so foggy as I began to feel blood trickle down my face. I felt my switchblade slip from my grasp but could do nothing but take blow after blow, my vision growing darker. I saw someone move for my switchblade, but before I could even attempt to put my foot over it in a feeble attempt to keep it to myself, the assailant had it in his hand and I felt it pierce my side, making me gasp and my body shake in pain. They tossed me into the garbage bags that were piled up against the brick building before landing a few more blows with their feet that I barely felt as my vision completely faded to black.

***

" _Hey buddy, can you hear me?"_

"Mnnnn." I mumbled, not even able to open my eyes. I was in so much pain and I didn't feel like I could move a muscle.

" _Just hang on, I've got you. This is gonna hurt like hell, but I've got to get you out of the cold and cleaned up."_

I let out a feeble shout as I felt myself being lifted, and that was the last thing I remembered before blacking out again.

________________  
________________


	4. Chapter 4

**~Namjoon's POV~**

Jesus I was glad I had been working out lately, because this stranger in my arms was dead weight. I knew it was only another block to my car, I knew I could make it. I should have just called an ambulance, but I couldn't wait for one to show up to this part of town, who knows when they would get here.

"Almost there, we're almost there." I huffed out loud, just in case he happened to still be drifting in and out of consciousness. I doubted it from the way his head was bobbling around as I rushed along the sidewalk. As I reached the car, I almost could hear the hallelujah chorus in my ears, making me let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay buddy, I'm gonna put you down for a second until I get my car open." I said, sitting him near the passenger, rear tire. I leaned him against my car and quickly fumbled for my keys. I fished them out of my pocket and unlocked the door before opening it and catching my breath for a moment.

"Alright, it's going to hurt again but I've got to pick you up and get you in the car." I huffed as I got my arms back around him and began to lift him. He let out the most pitiful sounding whimper as I got him laid down across the back seat of my car. I took my coat off and shivered as I put it over him, trying to keep him warm, before closing the door and rushing around to the driver's side. He didn't stir as I started up the car and began driving, cranking the heat up as high as it would go. My training kept yelling at me, telling me to take him to the ER, write a report if he wanted to file once he was awake, and move on; but my gut told me to take him home and care for him. He looked so defenseless and small, with his orangey pink hair. I sped home as quickly as I could and parked in my driveway as close as I could to my front porch. I turned the car off and ran to the front door, unlocking and opening it so it would be easier to carry him straight in. I walked back out to the car and opened the rear passenger door, sighing as I hovered over him.

"Alright, I've got to move you again but this should be the last time before you can rest." I said as I began to sit him up. With the last bit of strength I had, I hoisted him out of the car, kicking the door shut with my foot before shuffling into my house. I went straight back to my room and laid him on my bed before letting out a breath of relief, my legs feeling like jelly. I left him there for a few moments as I walked back out to the living room and shut my door. I slipped my shoes off and went right back to the room, turning on the overhead light.

"Gonna get some stuff to clean you up and treat your wounds, hang tight." I said, walking to my connected bathroom. I grabbed some older towels, wash rags, peroxide, alcohol and the first aid kit before walking back out and dumping it onto the bed. I walked back out to the kitchen and grabbed a large mixing bowl before walking back to my bathroom and filling it with warm, soapy water.

"Alright, I'm going to have to remove your clothes layer by layer to treat your wounds, but don't worry, you are completely safe with me." I said, hoping he was at least awake enough to hear me. I reached for his shoes first, untying and slipping his black boots off, letting them hit the floor with a thunk. I left his socks on to keep his feet warm, moving up to his jacket. As I worked on getting his leather jacket off, I saw his forehead wrinkle up, making me wonder if he was beginning to wake. I pulled it out from under him, revealing his white shirt that was covered in dirt and blood, most of it being around a small stab wound in his side. I lifted his shirt over his torso and slowly was able to pull it completely off of him. His muscular and toned torso was littered with small scars that had faded and turned silvery with time, as well as faded bruises along with some more fresh ones. He had tattoos on his ribs, biceps, back of his arms, shoulders, back...frankly everywhere, but it somehow only enhanced the beauty of his skin. I began cleaning the stab wound, thankful it was as small and shallow as it was. I heard him whimper again as I used the alcohol to sterilize the wound as I placed my palm on his torso.

"You're alright, you're okay." I said as calmly and softly as I could.

"Please." His muffled voice said, as I watched his shaky hand twitching. I put down the alcohol and reached for his hand, gripping it in my own as I squeezed it softly.

"I'm sorry, I had to clean it, but I am going to clean you off and dress the wound. I haven't gotten to your face yet, and I'm sorry because I know that will hurt too." I said softly as he let out another whimper. I released his hand before wetting one of the wash rags and wiping down his skin, clearing it of all dried blood and dirt before dabbing the water droplets off of his skin. I dressed his wound and gave him a moment to rest before beginning to work on his face. I slipped my sweater off and grabbed a new wash rag, wetting it thoroughly before slowly starting to work on his blood caked face. I cleaned it off as gently as I could, and I could feel the skin near his eye puffing up already from where he must have been hit. The cleaner his face got, the more I noticed how attractive he actually was under everything. His poor plump bottom lip had been cut and as I tugged it out to clean it, I could see even the inside of his lip was cut, probably the force of a punch pushing his plush lip into his teeth. He had a few small cuts on his face and near his hairline that required treating, but for the most part, he looked like he would be okay. I reached for the button on his pants, and swallowed as I unbuttoned his jeans . I unzipped them and nearly choked when I was met with his flesh, not expecting him to not have worn underwear. I pulled his pants down and off, quickly looking him over to see nothing but more tattoos and some slight bruising. I walked away and grabbed some sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, before beginning to dress him back. Even though he was muscular, he looked so small in his current injured state.

"Mmnnn h-hurts." He mumbled as I finished pulling the shirt down over him.

"I'll get you some pain medication, be right back." I responded before walking back out of my room. I grabbed some over the counter pain medication and a bottle of water and bringing it back, coming in my room to see him trying to move slightly, his eyes still closed.

"Hey hey, stay still, you'll make it worse. I'm going to give you some medicine and lift your head a bit so you can take some water to swallow it. Can you do that for me?" I asked as I saw his forehead wrinkle and his head subtly nod. I opened the bottle of water and placed it on the end table before opening the medicine bottle and grabbing out a couple of pills. I placed one hand gently behind his head, cupping it in my hand and lifting it slightly. I placed the side of my hand under his lip with the medicine cupped in it, instructing him to open his mouth for me. He opened his lips slightly as I let the pills fall in, and grabbed the water bottle, placing it against his lips and pouring a little in, just enough for him to swallow.

"There. Now, I'm going to cover you up so you stay warm and you get some rest." I said as I walked over to the linen closet and grabbed an extra blanket before fluffing it up over him. I heard him let out a soft whimper but as I began to clean up the supplies, he fell right back asleep, making me sigh in relief. I took the bowl to the kitchen and dumped out the water, washing it out before the vibrating in my pocket made me turn off the water and dry my hands before fishing my phone out.

" _Where the hell did you go?"_

"Sorry Hobi, ran into some trouble but everything is fine. How is it going on your end?" I asked as I walked out to the living room and plopped onto my couch.

" _I am almost positive that is the pimp that we are looking for. He had people coming and going all evening, and a few of the people who were stuck to his side all not had to be his prostitutes, but I don't know which one was V. I'm going to have to go back again, I didn't want to stick around too long."_

"Good idea. Hey, will you do me a huge favor? Will you bring my laptop by in the morning from the station? I am going to work from home tomorrow." I asked, worrying about keeping an eye on the stranger in my bed.

" _Sure, no problem. Feeling okay?"_

"Oh yeah, just gonna take a break from the station for a bit." I said, rubbing my eyes.

_"You should just take the damn day off! You are always working, take a break. The work isn't going anywhere, trust me."_

"Maybe you're right. Alright, scratch that, I'm just going to take the day. You headed home now?" I asked, hearing noise in the background.

_"Just getting hone now. I'll let Yoongi know about tomorrow. Just get some rest. Night Joon."_

"Goodnight Hobi." I said, hanging up and rubbing my hand down my face. I felt like every muscle in my body was shouting at me to rest, but I couldn't relax quite yet. I felt like I needed a shower, so I peeled myself off of the couch and walked back to the bedroom, happy to see he was still asleep. I grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading to bed. I washed off quickly before doing my nightly routine and and dressing in some sweats and a t-shirt. I left the bathroom to see him still passed out, making me smile slightly. I grabbed one of the pillows off of the bed and an extra blanket from the linen closet before going to curl back up on the couch. I was amazed at how quickly I got comfortable, and within a few minutes, I was drifting off to sleep.

I woke the next morning, hearing a bang coming from my bedroom, making me jump. I sat up, rubbing my face before grabbing my glasses off of the coffee table and walking back towards the bedroom, to see him finally sitting up and wincing. 

"Hey, take it easy. You had quite a rough night last night." I said as his swollen eyes locked over on mine.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice a little rough but a lot clearer than it was last night.

"I found you injured in the alleyway near Persona, so I brought you back to my place to clean your wounds. You don't remember?" I asked as he shook his head slightly, wincing and putting his hand against it as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Last thing I remember is four guys beating the ever living hell out of me." he said, leaning back against the pillow, almost catching his breath.

"Do you remember anything else? We should report what happened to you." I said as he looked at me, letting out a sigh.

"No thanks, I don't need to bother with all that. Besides, I don't even know who those fuckers were." he said, making me almost smirk at his lack of filter.

"I understand. I probably need to check the dressing on your side, it might need to be changed." I said as he looked down at the shirt and lifted it up. There was a little bit of old blood on the bandage, but it looked like it was not bleeding anymore.

"Did you change me too? Are these your clothes?" he asked, looking down as I nodded before grabbing the items to change his dressing.

"Yeah, I checked you over for more wounds and made sure you were warm." I said as I began to peel the old bandage away. 

"Thanks. I don't know what your angle is or why you are helping me, but I can't give you anything." he said as I wrinkled my forehead.

"I did it because you were hurt and needed help." I said as I wiped away the old ointment and blood before begin putting the new one on. He looked at me with suspicion, before relaxing slightly. 

"I mean what, are you the nicest guy to just help a random stranger? Let's face it, society doesn't exactly look kindly upon people like me." he said as I felt a sadness overtake me.

"Then that is society's problem. You deserve to be treated well, you are a human being." I replied as he remained still, watching me through his swollen eyes.

"Well...thanks." he said, his voice softer. He looked so guarded, and I wondered what had happened to him in his life to make him so suspicious.

______________  
______________


End file.
